


Fem Eruri

by pip1up



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 22:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pip1up/pseuds/pip1up
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin and Levi have a fun day in the office. Another kink meme fill because I don't have a creative bone in my body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fem Eruri

It was almost lunch break in headquarters, and Levi was getting bored of doing nothing. Sure, she had paperwork for Erwin but that was worse than doing nothing. A bit of procrastination never hurt anyone, she figured. A knock on the door came and Levi removed her feet from the desktop and answered.

“Come in.”

The door cracked open and a subordinate informed her that she was needed in Erwin’s office. Levi nodded and signaled their leave. The door closed and she stretched her weary body before getting up to pay the commander a visit.

~-----------------~

“What’d you want me for, Erwin?” Levi asked, closing the commander’s door and getting comfortable in one of the chairs facing the desk.

The taller woman smirked and replied, “You know what I want.” It was the same pretty much every day. Erwin would tease and play until Levi was a begging mess.

“Mmm, commander, I’m actually not sure what you want. Care to refresh my memory?” Levi teased. Erwin’s face darkened in a devious manner as she stood up and sauntered over to the petite corporal, leaning over her. Erwin gripped the back of the chair and put her face up against Levi’s, so that she could feel the soft, warm breath coming from her parted lips.

Levi slipped her tongue out and flicked it teasingly against Erwin’s nose. Erwin smashed their lips together in a heated kiss. The raven slipped in her tongue and moved her arms around the commander. Erwin moaned into the kiss and gripped her lover’s ass in one hand, making Levi jump with a muffled yelp. She picked up the small woman and sucked at her soft bottom lip as Levi pulled away angrily.

“Goddamn it, Erwin you know I hate it when you do that,” Levi spat out.

Erwin just chuckled and carried her over to her desk, setting her down and moving back in for more. Levi’s legs wrapped around Erwin’s hips and her hands tangled in the long blonde-brown locks. Erwin moved her thigh to rub in between Levi’s thighs. Levi moaned loudly into the kiss and pulled her closer with her legs.

Erwin broke the kiss and moved down to bite and suck roughly at Levi’s neck. Her hands found their way to the smaller woman’s ample chest and groped unabashedly. Levi let out a high pitched moan of pleasure that Erwin felt against her tongue as she licked up to smother Levi in another heated kiss. Wet smacking sounds could be heard clearly if anyone had been walking past the commander’s office.

Erwin pulled away to grin and say, “You’re so cute when you’re desperate.” Levi rolled her eyes. She sat up and began unbuttoning her shirt, not wasting time putting on a show for the other. As she folded the shirt, Erwin moved in kiss and nip at the newly exposed cleavage. Levi pushed her out of the way and hopped off the desk to find a spot for her clothes.

Sensing Levi’s dilemma, Erwin said, “Just toss them wherever, come on.” Levi glared back.

“There is no way in hell I am ironing my clothes again. You can’t just crumple up cotton, you shithead,” Levi exclaimed as if it was supposed to be common knowledge. She settled for the chair she had sat in at first. She slipped off her heels, stretching her cramped feet as she did so. Levi undid her pants and folded them along with her shirt.

“It’s such a mood killer when you’re so anal about your clothes,” Erwin said, sauntering over.

“You know what’s a mood killer? Having to change your perfectly good clothes because some fuckwad couldn’t keep their metaphorical dick in check for two goddamn seconds,” Levi prattled back. Erwin rolled her eyes and shucked off her clothes in record time, kicking them under the desk to be retrieved later. She grabbed Levi from behind, one hand slipping inside her bra to tease a nipple while the other firmly held her midsection. Levi let out a gasp and arched into the touch.

She twisted her head to the side and locked lips with the commander, kissing feverishly. They stayed like that for a few seconds, teasing and biting softly. Levi eventually forced herself away from the warmth and unwrapped herself from Erwin’s grip. She shoved the taller woman into the desk and bit down hard on her chest. Erwin groaned and a hand flew to Levi’s back as she continued the rough love bites.

“You always wear the shittiest underwear,” Levi grumbled, hands sliding underneath the tight sports bra.

“It’s functional,” Erwin retorted, lifting her arms up to remove the garment.

“It looks goddamn silly. You look like a man when you’re in uniform,” Levi said.

“Sorry I’m not ready for you to fuck 24/7. Damn, corporal, you’re sounding like you need to be punished,” The blonde purred, pulling Levi closer. She looked up at Erwin lustfully.

“What’re you gonna do?” Levi challenged, throwing her arms around the commander’s neck.

“I’m going to go sit in my chair and if your pretty little lace-clad ass isn’t across my lap in five fucking seconds, you’re in for hell,” she growled. Erwin stalked around the desk to sit in the large office chair. Plopping down, she looked at Levi expectantly.

The shorter woman took her time navigating over to her commander’s lap and eventually stretched out on top of Erwin’s legs, popping her ass out.

Erwin pulled the raven’s hands to the small of her back and held them with one hand, the other slipping beneath the black lingerie to cop a feel. Levi moaned softly at the groping and tried to get comfortable with her boobs smashed against Erwin’s thigh.

The blonde yanked Levi’s underwear off and tossed it under the desk. The woman stretched across her lap made a sound of frustration but did not otherwise complain. Her hand smoothed across the pale, silky cheeks before slapping lightly. Levi moaned in anticipation.

A sharp spank resounded around the room, followed almost immediately by a desperate whimper. Erwin’s hand smoothed over the redness. A few hard, fast spanks later and Levi was mess of arousal. Cheeks flushed and lips swollen from being bitten, she leaned into the commander’s hand on her ass.

“Please,” Levi begged, “Hit me harder, commander.” Levi would never admit it outside the bedroom, but she was a complete masochist. Luckily, Erwin was all too thrilled to oblige her kinky needs. The blonde delivered a slap on each cheek hard enough to shove Levi off balance. Blinking back the tears of pain in her eyes and trying to control her moaning, Levi fidgeted, tugging Erwin’s grip on her hands.

“You ready to cooperate?” Erwin asked, smoothing her hand over Levi’s bright red ass.

“Yes, commander,” she whined out breathlessly.

“Good,” Erwin said and released her grip on Levi’s wrists, allowing her time to pick herself up before attacking her mouth again. Shoving the smaller against her desk, Erwin’s hands got to work on the bra clasp keeping her from her favorite part of sex with Levi.

“God, you dumbass,” Levi breathed out after Erwin’s pitiful attempt at unclasping her bra. She smacked the commander’s hands out of the way and slipped off the lacy garment like it was nothing.

“Another good reason not to wear stupid sports bras all the time, you can’t even undo a regular bra,” Levi sighed.

Erwin moved down to whisper in her ear roughly, “Don’t make me bend you over my knee again, I won’t be so gentile next time.” Levi smirked and tried to kiss her, but the commander had other plans. Erwin lifted her up onto the desk, noticing the slight wince of pain.

“Levi, you’ve got the best tits in this whole goddamn district,” the blonde commented as she took off her plain undies.

“Tch. At least something on me is big, I guess. Makes up for my height,” Levi quipped, waiting for more attention. Erwin tossed her underwear across the room and dove in to kiss the raven’s ample chest. She sucked and licked all over, purposefully avoiding the sensitive nipples that would bring out the loudest moans.

“Stop teasing me, you asshole,” Levi complained. Erwin grinned and obliged her, nibbling softly on a nipple and eliciting a soft moan which grew in volume as she focused all her attention on the two pink nubs. Deft fingers worked one nipple while her skilled mouth sucked and lapped at the other, occasionally swapping sides.

Erwin could have stayed all day just worshipping the large chest in front of her, but she had another agenda. Reluctantly pulling away from the moaning woman, Erwin reached a hand down towards Levi’s smooth crotch.

“How the hell do you find the time to shave absolutely everything? I will never understand you, Levi,” Erwin spoke softly as she ran her fingers all over the smooth, soft skin.

“It’s personal preference, I guess,” Levi said, “But also for hygiene reasons. That’s why I always get on to you about it, leg hair is fine but who knows what the hell is hiding in pubic hair. Probably fucking bacteria. I don’t want to chance it and you shouldn’t either.” Still running her hands all over Levi’s body, Erwin smiled gently.

“So you’re just concerned about me when you bitch about shaving. That’s really cute, Levi,” Erwin said through her smile. She captured the raven’s lips, but this time in a tender kiss. It didn’t last long before Levi bit hard.

“Ouch! What was that for?” Erwin questioned, the tender mood ruined.

“You’re getting too soft, I think I just went completely dry,” Levi said. Erwin smirked.

“Well, I’ll just have to fix that, won’t I, corporal?” she purred and kneeled, looking up at Levi for a change. The raven spread her legs and stared down expectantly. Erwin gripped her thighs and moved her mouth close to the wetness. A slow a languid lick brought hands to the back of her head, eagerly pushing her forward with a low groan.

Erwin continued licking slowly and deliberately until Levi was a panting mess of denied pleasure. Levi pulled the blonde’s head back and looked into the blue eyes staring back at her, trying to catch her breath.

“You want to ride my face?” Erwin asked, licking her lips.

“Oh hell yes,” Levi breathed out, hopping off the desk as her commander moved out of the way. She pushed the blonde down and before she could get too carried away, a hand stopped her.

“On one condition,” Erwin said with a grin, “You have to put on a show. Don’t be shy.” Levi rolled her eyes for seemingly the umpteenth time.

“Alright, fair enough,” she complied. Erwin tilted her head and relaxed as Levi got into place, her legs holding down the commander’s arms. She moved her hips forward, pushing her slit onto the parted lips of her commander. A wet tongue moved up to greet her as she ground down, making her toss her head back in pleasure.

Moaning in pleasure as she humped her commander’s face, Levi remembered her promise and brought her hands up to her chest to squeeze and play with her sensitive breasts. She moved her body sensuously, enjoying every moment and every little twinge of pleasure. The intense stimulation was almost too much to bear and she felt a familiar tingling through her body.

“Erwin, I’m so close,” Levi whined, gasping when the tongue pleasuring her sped up. She rutted against the blonde’s mouth ruthlessly, so close to the edge. Her hands pinched hard on her pink nubs, the muscles in her thighs clenched, and she let out a choked noise as she came hard. Her hips stilled as she rode out her orgasm with breathy moans, Erwin’s tongue still moving around. With a final groan, Levi rolled off the commander, her clit overly sensitive and a tad bit sore.

Erwin sat up and kissed Levi, one hand around her waist and the other rubbing her own arousal. Rough moans escaped the kiss and after a few seconds Levi’s hand replaced Erwin’s in pleasuring the commander. The blonde threw her head back with a loud moan and Levi took the opportunity to suck and bite her neck.

The fingers feverishly rubbing and stroking brought Erwin to edge in record time. The smaller woman bit down hard as her lover froze up and jerked, mouth open in silent moan. She slowed her fingers as the other rode out her orgasm, soft moans escaping her mouth. Erwin sighed and went limp, panting at the intensity of her climax.

Levi pressed a small kiss to the corner of the blonde’s mouth. It was returned with a smile. Suddenly, Erwin grabbed the corporal by her small waist and pulled her into an embrace as she flopped down back onto the floor. After debating her options, Levi decided to go along with it and cuddle into Erwin’s chest, enjoying the warmth and comfort of the embrace.

Erwin’s hand went to Levi’s hair to stroke through the short, dark locks. The raven sighed in content and closed her eyes. Just for a second, just to enjoy the calming touch.

Before she knew it, the petite woman lying on top of her had dozed off. Erwin’s face turned into a soft smile as she enjoyed the closeness. Work could wait, she figured, and closed her eyes with a smile still on her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> This took me three days to shit out instead of the usual one or two.


End file.
